


How To Make Your Captain Come Quietly

by Magnetism_bind



Series: How To Win a Wager [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Deck sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Quiet Sex, Tumblr Prompts, Wagering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver collects his winnings and tells Flint how he wants it.





	How To Make Your Captain Come Quietly

“What are we doing?” Flint looks around the deck of the ship. It’s late at night. The crew is all abed. The air is so still, a little too warm. He’s already sweating in his shirt. Why are they up on the deck when they could be naked in his cabin? What’s Silver playing at here?

“I told you, I was making my choice.” Silver leads a way over to a secluded stretch of shadow in a corner of the deck.

“And what is your choice?” Flint asks, amused. They wager back and forth, and Silver only wins half the time, but he so thoroughly enjoys it when he does, Flint doesn’t truly mind losing. It only piques his curiosity.

“I want you to fuck me here on deck.”

“What?” Flint stops still at that.

“There’s no one about.” Silver spreads his hands as though to emphasize that. “We’re completely alone. The night is warm, and I want you to fuck me under the stars.”

Flint just stares at him. “Here. On deck.”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Silver leans back against the railing, watching him with a smile on his lips. “Or are you calling a forfeit?”

Flint bristles at the notion. Since they’ve started wagering, neither of them has given in and called a forfeit. He has no intention of starting it now, confident that he can match whatever wild suggestions Silver comes up with.

“You really want to fuck up here?” Flint looks around. It’s not remotely comfortable and if any of the crew chooses to come up on deck, it’ll be appalling. The last thing Flint wants is to get caught balls deep in Silver by a member of the crew. He doesn’t care if the crew knows they’re fucking, but he doesn’t want them to actually catch them in the act.

“Yes.”

Flint thinks this over. He can see the appeal. It’s warm. They could strip down, Silver could strip down, he amends, and that would be a sight. There’s just a slippery scattering of moonlight across the deck and he pictures it falling upon Silver’s skin.

“All right, under one condition.” Flint says. “You have to be quiet.”

Silver raises his eyebrow. “ _That’s_ your requirement?”

“I don’t want anyone wandering up to interrupt us.” Flint says. “And we both know how loud you can be.” He doesn’t have to add a single incident to back up his statement. It’s simply taken as fact.

“All right.” Silver says after a moment. “But you have to be quiet too.”

“Really?” Flint moves closer, pressing him against the railing. “I thought you enjoyed the sound of my voice.” He lets the words trail low and soft over Silver’s jaw, knowing how it affects him.

A shiver trembles over Silver’s arm. “I do. But fair’s fair. The first one to make a noise loses.”

“What constitutes as a noise?” Flint wants to make sure he’s clear on the rules.

“Words, names, the usual.” Silver runs a hand through his hair, grinning at him, bright and alluring in the night.

“Panting?” Flint places his hand on Silver’s groin, right above his cock and feels it twitch faintly beneath his fingers. He can make Silver pant so easily it hardly seems fair.

“What do you think?” Silver murmurs.

“Panting yes, a sob means you surrender immediately and completely.” Flint traces his hand lower, down the length of him through his breeches. He loves the feel of Silver like this, already aching for it.

Silver bites his lip, pressing his hips forward, seeking more friction. “Groans?”

“Definitely count.” Flint’s fingers close over him. “Shall we begin?”

Silver nods, then quickly, “What about laughter?”

“Laughter?” Flint cocks his head quizzically.

“You have a tendency to chuckle when I’m unbearably amusing.” Silver points out. “And we all know my disposition to be amused in response. I’m not either of us can repress that factor. So it hardly seems fair to make that a rule.”

“All right.” Flint allows this. “You can laugh.”

“Good.” Silver smirks at him and then leans up to kiss his mouth, just a soft lick across his mouth that leaves Flint leaning in, wanting more. “Now we begin.”

“Take your clothes off.” Flint commands and then brushes his hands over his lips, a reminder to himself.

If they’re fucking on deck, he wants to see Silver naked in the moonlight. Make that imagining reality to remember again and again.

Silver complies quickly, discarding his clothes with eager hands.

Once he’s naked, Flint presses him back up against the railing. He kisses his way down Silver’s chest, biting at his nipples. There’s a hitch in Silver’s breath. Normally this would be the point where he’d be begging for Flint’s cock already. Flint sucks at his left nipple, tugging it with his tongue. Silver squirms and arches against him.

It’s harder than Flint anticipates. The silence forces him to focus on everything around them. The dark of the night, the quiet brush of the waves against the hull. The warmth of Silver’s body, how it responds to him, whether he’s doing it right or needs to change something.

He smooths his hands down Silver’s body, stroking bare warm skin, flicking his tongue over the curve of Silver’s shoulder.  Silver tastes like sea salt in the dark.

And Silver, Silver’s never quiet during sex. He’s so responsive, so noisy whether it’s appreciative noises or amusement or pure need, Flint would recognize those sounds in a crowd of men. He knows them too intimately at this point.

But now Silver’s reduced to responding purely with his body and Flint discovers that means he’s not reduced to anything at all.

He turns Silver around to face the railing and runs his hands down the perfect curve of Silver’s backside before he pauses.

As though understanding what he’s thinking of, Silver gestures to his breeches. Flint crouches where he left his clothes, searching them. He sticks a hand in Silver’s pocket and draws out a small jar of oil. Trust Silver to be prepared.

He rolls his eyes at Silver who grins cheekily back at him.

Flint just nudges him back against the railing and slicks his fingers. He pushes two into Silver straight off. _That’ll teach him._

Silver pushes back against his fingers in silent eager responses, seeking more.

Flint pushes his fingers deeper, plunging them in and out, making Silver squirm helplessly around them. Silver’s hands grip the railing so tightly, Flint can feel the tension in the base of his skull. He wants to nurse it from Silver’s fingertips and make him melt into softness with slow, teasing fucking, but Silver started this, Flint knows he enjoys it, and besides, there’s time enough for softness later. Flint will make time.

Flint adds a third finger, loving the feel of Silver stretching wider around him, the heat of him working to encompass him, and this is just for Flint’s fingers. He thinks of how good Silver always feels around his cock and he can hardly wait to be inside him.

For now he fucks Silver open with his fingers, rocking him forward against the railing in steady motions. Silver looks glorious in the moonlight, Flint leans closer, framing his small back with his broad frame to graze his mouth along Silver’s neck.

Flint’s aware of his body, the lines of Silver’s body in the dark. He loves the feel of him under his hands. How responsive Silver always is, but tonight seems even more so. Flint pushes deeper, curling his fingers against that sweet spot inside him.

Silver gives a deep breathless shudder, strangling it low in his throat. The sort that usually signifies that he’s coming. A sound that generally calls forth an answering surge in Flint’s body, making him respond in like. But tonight his cock only throbs helplessly, having had nothing yet at all.

Flint looks down at Silver in surprise. “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

Silver bursts out laughing. “Really? _Really?_ ”

The realization of what he’s done makes Flint groan. He presses his head against Silver’s shoulder. “Fuck. _Fuck._ You win, you shit.”

Silver’s still chuckling helplessly. “You really are not good at this.”

Flint sighs. “Or you just that tricky?” He leans his head against Silver’s, gazing down at Silver’s front as though to inspect him. “Did you actually come?”

“No.”

“So…” Flint grazes his teeth against Silver’s shoulder. “I still get to fuck you?”

“I said I wanted to fuck on deck and I meant it.” Silver says, turning round to face him with affection. “So come on.”

Flint reaches for his hips and lifts him to settle him firmly on the railing.

Silver takes a cautious look behind him down into the dark waves below. “You sure you’re not gonna drop me?”

“Just hold on.” Flint says, positioning himself between Silver’s legs.

He thrusts into Silver as Silver wraps his legs tight around him.

Now he hears Silver’s laughter, soft and musical in the moonlight, Flint feels his body move in familiar response. He thrusts slower, wanting to make Silver feel this in return for his trickery.

Silver’s cock is pressed between them. Flint wraps a hand around the hot length of Silver’s cock, stroking him, watching his slim chest heave with exertion as he holds on, his hips pressed so tightly against Flint’s.

He can feel the whole trembling sensation of Silver here, in this part of him. Flint loves it, loves having Silver like this, the svelte velvet of him, and the heated rush when he surrenders and comes in Flint’s palm.

At last Silver slumps against him, his arms slung over Flint’s chest before he draws off again to smile at up Flint. “There. Tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

Flint laughs in surrender. “Don’t tell me. You’re already thinking of what you want next.”

“I have an idea or two.” Silver murmurs, reaching up to kiss him. “It keeps me distracted so I don’t get bored.”

“Well, that’s good. We can’t have that.”

“I feel I’m being mocked.” Silver murmurs.

“Of course not.” Flint reassures him, pressing a kiss to Silver’s curls.

He eases out of Silver, setting him down on the deck. Silver smiles up at him, a smile warm and golden like the moonlight. Flint cups his face and kisses him, his tongue seeking Silver’s.

If he’s honest, he can’t wait to see what Silver dreams up next.


End file.
